


A Prima Vista

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ballroom Dancing, College Student Jeongin, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Overthinking, Surprise Kissing, Teen Angst, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, dancer hyunjin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Ini adalah kamar bersama. Dapat dihuni dua hingga empat orang. Dua tahun Jeongin tinggal, seseorang akhirnya datang ke dalam zona nyaman.“Aku mulai menyukaimu, dan itu mengerikan. Kau harus ke luar sekarang juga.”





	A Prima Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Jeongin mengamatinya dari sepatu hingga topi. Lelaki ini mengenakan pakaian yang tidak biasa, dominan berwarna putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. Berbeda dengan selera Jeongin yang cenderung memilih warna terang; ia berani mengeksplor warna dan memadu-padankan setiapnya.

“Namaku Hwang Hyunjin.”

Ya, Jeongin dengar itu. Suaranya lebih berat dari miliknya, porsi tubuhnya juga, lihatlah tangan yang terulur ingin berjabat itu, lebih besar dari tangan Jeongin—dan ia iri. Padahal tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya, tetapi melihat ada orang lain yang lebih besar dari dirinya memang pada akhirnya membuat dengki. Sekarang Jeongin mengerti perasaan mereka.

“Namaku Yang Jeongin,” jawabnya lalu menyambut uluran tangan. Senyum kilat tercipta. Ia menyilakan Hyunjin masuk dan menaruh barang.

Hwang Hyunjin akan menjadi teman sekamarnya mulai sekarang. Alasannya adalah kamar-kamar lain sudah penuh dan hanya milik Jeongin yang sampai sekarang hanya berisi satu orang. Ada empat kasur, dan hanya satu yang tampak kusut (itu milik Jeongin).

“Aku akan mengambil kasur yang ini.” Hyunjin menunjuk kasur yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Milik Jeongin hampir berdekatan dengan pintu masuk.

“Boleh.”

Percakapan itu begitu singkat sebab Jeongin izin pergi lagi ke kampus beberapa menit setelahnya. Hyunjin tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan merawat kamar ini layaknya sedia kala. Jeongin tidak percaya tapi ada baiknya untuk tidak berdebat.

Ketika ia pulang, jam digital di ponsel sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan lampu di kamarnya sudah padam. Jeongin mengernyit. Ini bukan waktunya seorang pria dewasa untuk tidur, bukan? Minimal jam dua belas atau lewat sedikit. Bahkan Jeongin yang notabene adalah seorang mahasiswa biasa tidur pukul dua dini hari, jika ada tugas, dan pukul sepuluh, jika benar-benar kelelahan.

Pada saat pintu dibuka, ia benar-benar mendengar suara dengkur nyaring dari pihak lawan. Oh, lelaki ini benar-benar terlelap. Mungkin kelelahan karena baru saja pindah. Jeongin sungkan untuk menyalakan lampu. Pada akhirnya ia berganti baju, makan, mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, dalam kegelapan.

Ini cukup merepotkan, pikirnya.

Tidak banyak perubahan terjadi pada keesokan hari. Jeongin bangun pagi, berangkat lebih dulu, menitipkan pesan di meja agar jangan menyentuh barang miliknya, apa pun itu, dan ketika ia pulang pukul sembilan, lampu telah padam serta dengkuran milik Hyunjin terlantun. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan segalanya dalam gelap; mengeluarkan buku-buku dan makan malam.

Besoknya pun begitu. Jeongin hanya menemui wajah tidur Hyunjin. Besoknya, besoknya, besoknya lagi. Malam minggu dan hari Minggu sama. Terhitung satu minggu dan yang Jeongin temukan dari teman sekamarnya hanyalah tidur dan dengkurnya saja. Jeongin tidak ingin protes; apa yang harus diproteskan? Toh, Hyunjin benar-benar merawat kamar ini seperti saat Jeongin masih sendiri. Tidak ada barang pecah, atau tahi binatang, atau kertas-kertas berserakan. Barang-barang miliknya pun masih berada di tempatnya, tidak bergeser seinci pun.

Namun, dengan seperti ini, Jeongin lebih merasa ia tinggal sendiri daripada dikatakan punya teman sekamar.

Katakan Jeongin penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Hyunjin selalu tertidur lebih awal. Spekulasi awal memang cukup dimasuk logika: lelah karena baru pindah makanya tidur di bawah pukul sembilan. Tetapi jika sehari-harinya terus seperti ini, Jeongin jadi ingin tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan lelaki yang baru seminggu tinggal bersamanya.

Muncul bayangan-bayangan aneh dari dalam kepala. Jangan-jangan yang tinggal bersamanya saat ini adalah intel? Atau pembunuh bayaran? Atau mafia? Atau pengedar narkoba? Menyeramkan. Jeongin menggelengkan kepala, menepis semua pikiran jahat yang mendadak menyelimuti. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, Jeongin adalah orang asing, kebetulan saja menjadi teman sekamar. Seandainya diperbolehkan untuk tahu, Jeongin hanya boleh tahu sekadarnya saja.

Maka dari itu, spesial, untuk hari ini saja, Jeongin mohon izin dari kelasnya untuk lebih dulu pulang. Sekarang pukul enam sore, masih ada kesempatan untuk melihat kehidupan Hwang Hyunjin (semoga tidak sesuai ekspektasi-ekspektasi menyeramkan barusan).

Jeongin terbelalak.

Lampu di kamarnya padam. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, tidak terdengar suara dengkuran. Lampu dinyalakan, Hyunjin tidak ada di kasurnya.

Oke, bagus. Jeongin dapat bersiap-siap lebih dulu sebelum melakukan inspeksi pada teman sekamarnya. Ia menyapu lantai, merapikan kasur Hyunjin yang kusut, menyiapkan makan malam, menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan, lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku dari dalam ransel. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat cahaya kamar. Corat-coret yang ia tulis saat di kampus kini terlihat jelas garis tintanya.

Suara bising teko memekik, Jeongin buru-buru berdiri mematikan api. Dua cangkir berisi kopi bubuk instan ia sediakan untuk teman mengobrol, berharap tidak segera dingin sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan lelaki itu pulang. Namun ia tahu jika Hyunjin tidak mungkin meninggalkan kebiasaan tidur di bawah pukul sembilannya.

Benar saja. Ia mendengar seseorang bergumam di luar pintu, entah itu suara Hyunjin atau bukan, Jeongin masih belum hapal. Ia kembali berdiri dan membukakan pintu sebelum lelaki itu memutar kunci.

Jeongin menemukan Hyunjin dengan balutan setelan yang cukup menarik lagi. Topi mirip ember, kaus dan celana yang hampir menenggalamkan badan besarnya, serta sepatu yang sepertinya mahal dan keluaran teranyar. Gayanya sangat modern dan anak muda sekali. Apa istilahnya? _Swag_?

Mimik Hyunjin tampak terkejut melihat Jeongin membukakan pintu untuknya.

“Oh, kau sudah pulang?”

Jeongin mengangguk. “Ya. Kau habis dari mana?”

Hyunjin mengerjap, cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar. “Dari studio tari. Ada apa?”

Ada kelegaan dari benak Jeongin. Studio tari, itu terdengar normal dan baik-baik saja. Jantungnya nyaris akan melompat ke luar jika mendengar jawaban yang ganjil, seperti bayangannya beberapa saat lalu.

Hyunjin melepas sepatu dan sontak mengirup aroma harum yang mengitari satu ruangan. “Bau enak apa ini?”

“Hanya sup ayam.”

“Buatan sendiri?”

“Iya, tapi bumbunya instan, tidak meracik sendiri.”

Hyunjin bertepuk tangan. “Kebetulan sekali, aku sangat kelaparan dan belum makan sejak siang.”

Jeongin lantas tersenyum. “Mari makan bersama.”

Hari ini cukup berbeda. Ia dan Hyunjin berhadapan di meja makan dan menyantap makan malam dengan khidmat, tidak banyak kata terucap, tetapi Jeongin melirik betapa lahapnya Hyunjin makan. Sesuai dengan perkataannya, ia belum makan sejak siang. Melihat senampan sup ayam, nasi hangat, dan lembaran rumput laut membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya berteriak minta asupan.

Hyunjin menawarkan diri pada bagian cuci piring. Jeongin berterima kasih dan permisi pergi ke balkon.

“Aku juga membuatkan kopi, mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya di dekat kasurku. Kutaruh dekat rak.”

“Terima kasih. Sekarang permisi, ada banyak piring yang harus ku sabun.”

Jeongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengambil kopi miliknya, dan pergi duduk di balkon yang langsung menghadap ke luar menuju jalanan. Jeongin bersyukur ketika ia menemukan hawa kopi masih terasa hangat. Tidak terdengar lagi suara air keran dan gemercik piring marmer bergesekan. Hyunjin mungkin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Jeongin memejamkan mata, ia menghirup aroma kopi sambil larut dalam sepoinya angin senja. Suara pekik jalanan tidak terdengar sampai kemari, bangunan ini memang cukup tinggi, kecuali sirine polisi atau mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Tidak berlangsung lama, Hyunjin bergabung dan duduk persis di sampingnya. Aroma sampo yang adiktif tercium. Apakah itu apel? Atau persik?

“Tumben sekali kau pulang lebih dulu, sesuatu terjadi di kampus?”

Jeongin menggeleng, lalu menyesap kopi. “Tidak ada. Hanya ingin.”

“Oh? Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?”

Benar sekali. Mengapa ia dapat menebak dengan mudah? Jeongin menatapnya tidak percaya. Tentu, ia tidak akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya.

“Kenapa berpikir begitu?”

Hyunjin tertawa kecil. “Hanya menebak.”

Dan tebakannya tepat. Itu menyeramkan. Jeongin mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

“Seminggu ini, aku selalu bertemu denganmu yang sedang tertidur. Aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk kita mengobrol, tentang apa saja yang kau kerjakan sehingga kau selalu tidur di bawah pukul sembilan, atau kau bisa bertanya padaku apa saja yang kulakukan seharian sehingga baru bisa pulang pukul sembilan, atau lewat. Begini, kita adalah teman sekamar. Orang-orang yang menghuni kamar lainnya terlihat begitu akrab satu sama lain, jadi—aku rasa kau paham maksudku.”

Hyunjin mengangguk, giliran ia yang menyesap kopi. “Aku mengerti. Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membuatkan makan malam dan kopi ini. Malamku kali ini terasa lebih nikmat.”

Jeongin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dadanya menghangat seketika, sebuah apresiasi kecil terkadang membuat segalanya lebih baik, dalam bentuk apa pun itu, meski hanya sebuah pernyataan sederhana. Setidaknya apa yang ia perbuat mampu membuat orang lain bahagia, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat keberadaannya layak berada di sini.

Hyunjin melanjutkan. “Aku rasa kita harus mengulanginya dari awal. Namaku Hwang Hyunjin, usiaku dua tiga, dan aku adalah seorang desainer interior abal-abal sekaligus instruktur tari untuk studio yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah, tapi mungkin suatu saat akan kupikirkan untuk mengambil gelar sarjana di bidang seni. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi desainer interior padahal aku tidak kuliah? Itu karena, sejak masih SMA, aku sering diminta saran oleh pamanku yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan karena beliau tahu, seleraku cukup tinggi perihal masalah ini. Makanya kubilang masih abal-abal karena orang-orang menaruh kepercayaannya padaku hanya lewat _skill_ yang dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut, padahal aku tidak punya sertifikat sah dari bidangnya. Sekian, ada pertanyaan?”

Jeongin mendengar dengan saksama, dan ia hampir menganga mendengar semua rentetan kata yang tercipta. Itu terdengar sangat kompleks dan ia harus menyesap kopinya sekarang juga atau otaknya akan segera soak.

“Aku tidak tahu harus merespons apa,” jawab Jeongin jujur. “Tapi aku rasa kau cukup hebat.”

“Ya, memang itu yang dikatakan orang-orang padaku. Aku hebat mendesain ruangan, juga saat melatih tari.”

“Oh, benar, aku hampir lupa bagian itu.”

“Kau bisa menari, Jeongin?”

Jeongin cepat menggeleng. “Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, aku benar-benar payah.”

“Aku bisa mengajarimu. Gratis.”

“Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja.”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa saja yang harus kuketahui?” Hyunjin menyesap kopinya dan cepat mengubah posisi duduk. Kini ia duduk menyamping tepat menghadap Jeongin.

Jeongin meneguk ludahnya gugup. “Percayalah, milikku tidak sekompleks ceritamu, bahkan aku rasa kau bisa tertidur di pertengahan saking membosankannya.”

“Aku tidak akan begitu.”

Jeongin menatap Hyunjin ragu, namun lelaki itu masih berwajah antusias. Bahkan mengepalkan tangan dan menyemangatinya. Astaga.

“Baiklah. Err ... n-namaku Yang Jeongin, aku setahun lebih muda darimu. Saat ini aku kuliah di jurusan musik, tapi aku tidak bisa memainkan instrumen apa pun. Apa lagi, ya? Oh, dulu aku punya ikan mas kecil yang akuariumnya kutaruh di dekat kasur, tapi kucing milik tetangga sebelah memakannya beberapa hari kemudian. Orang bilang, wajahku mirip rubah, mungkin karena ujung mataku yang tajam, tapi sungguh, aku tidak punya masalah dengan julukan itu. Apa—apa kau masih mendengarkan?”

Hyunjin masih di sana, mendengarkan dengan teliti, bibirnya tidak sengaja mengukir senyum dan Jeongin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebab ia rasa ia tidak melontarkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat orang lain tersenyum. Lantas apa yang membuat lelaki ini tersenyum, bahkan hingga Jeongin menghentikan ucapannya.

“Kenapa berhenti? Teruskan saja, aku masih mendengarkan.”

“Sungguh?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. “Ya, dan aku setuju dengan kau yang punya wajah mirip rubah. Itu menggemaskan. Ada lagi? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak hal tentangmu. Kehidupanmu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada milikku.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kehidupanku hanya sebatas bangun, pergi kuliah, makan, dan mengevaluasi apa saja yang sudah kupelajari di kampus.”

“Kau bilang tadi kau dari jurusan musik?”

Jeongin menggangguk. “Benar, tetapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan instrumen musik sama sekali. Aku selalu meminta bantuan teman-temanku untuk urusan itu. Aku lebih ke ... vokal.”

“Berarti kau bisa menyanyi! Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, Jeongin!”

Kali ini Jeongin benar-benar menganga. Ia menggeleng enggan.

“Tidak mau.”

“Kenapa?”

“Suaraku tidak sebagus itu.”

Hyunjin tertawa. “Itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang bersuara bagus. Mereka akan berdalih bahwa suara mereka tidak bagus, lalu saat mereka menyanyi dengan malu-malu, _boom_! Rasanya baru saja mendengar suara turun dari surga.”

“Aku ... tidak seperti itu.”

Hyunjin menepuk pundaknya, ia tersenyum dengan lembut. “Baiklah, Jeongin. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Nah, aku harus tidur sekarang. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku pukul dua nanti.”

“Huh?”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa pukul dua?”

Hyunjin mengerjap, tetapi kembali tersenyum lalu berdiri. “Aku lupa bilang ini padamu. Aku selalu bangun pukul dua malam, melanjutkan pekerjaanku sedikit, lalu tidur pukul enam pagi, bangun lagi pukul sepuluh pagi dan kembali menekuni desain-desainku. Pukul tiga sore aku berangkat mengajar dan pulang pukul enam, seperti hari ini. Selalu seperti itu. Jadi, saat kau bilang kau hanya menemui wajah tidurku, begitu pun aku. Aku juga hanya menemui wajah tidurmu, Jeongin.”

Jeongin membiarkan Hyunjin berlalu. Lelaki itu membasuh cangkir kopi dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Tubuhnya kini sudah tertutupi selimut, tidak lama kemudian suara dengkur terdengar.

Masih ada pertanyaan yang tertinggal. Hyunjin tidur lebih awal karena kelelahan atau lebih kepada mengisi energinya sebab ia akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dini hari nanti. Daripada itu, Jeongin begitu salut dengan ketekunan teman sekamarnya ini. Semua yang ia kerjakan sesuai dengan jadwal dan Jeongin kembali iri.

Lampu dipadamkan. Waktunya tidur, meski bukan jamnya Jeongin biasa untuk tidur.

Tadi itu manis sekali. Ketika Jeongin selalu menemukan wajah Hyunjin yang tertidur, ternyata, pada pihak sebelah, juga berlaku hal yang serupa.

* * *

Ini minggu kedua Hyunjin tinggal bersamanya. Jeongin merasa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu masih memiliki jarak, tetapi setidaknya lebih dekat daripada minggu pertama. Lagi-lagi Jeongin terus pulang pukul sembilan dan yang ia temukan adalah Hyunjin yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Sebuah konsumsi yang telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Suatu hari Jeongin berdiri di tepi kasur Hyunjin dan mengamati lebih jelas garis wajahnya. Ia tidak akan mengelak jika Hyunjin adalah salah satu dari orang yang ia akui ketampanannya. Ah, Jeongin kembali iri. Lelaki ini memiliki banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya berpikir mengapa bukan dirinya yang terlahir demikian. Lalu Jeongin berangkat kuliah dan ia terus memikirkan tentang tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri Hyunjin. Poin itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dosen Kim memberinya banyak sekali tugas kali ini, dan Jeongin pikir ia akan kembali berakhir begadang. Mengerjakan semua rangkaian tugas yang mengekor bagai semut hitam yang berjejer rapi. Estimasi waktu yang diberikan pun sangat sedikit, benar-benar memberi beban terhadap peserta didik. Kurang ajar.

Jeongin sedang bersama teman-temannya, di sebuah kantin, membahas tugas yang lebih seperti kitab kematian.

“Jeongin, jika nanti kau temukan aku tidak bernyawa, jadilah saksi mataku dan bilang pelakunya adalah Dosen Kim.”

Padahal Han Jisung adalah mahasiswa yang pandai, ia termasuk dalam jajaran anak emas, tetapi jika ia saja sampai berkata seperti itu, berarti ini memang tidak baik-baik saja. Di sebelahnya ada Kim Seungmin, yang sibuk di depan layar laptop mengudak internet, berharap menemukan bocoran, setidaknya dapat meringankan beban. Di sebelahnya lagi ada Bang Chan, senior mereka, yang tampak tidak peduli dan asyik mengunyah cemilan.

“Jangan berlebihan begitu, Jisung. Lihat aku, aku baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Aku sudah pernah melewati hal seperti itu, jadi tenang saja,” tutur Chan sombong.

“Apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu?” tanya Seungmin, yang sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan bocoran.

“Kau salah jika bertanya pada Chan, Seungmin. Dia itu serba bisa. Kau tidak mungkin sanggup menerapkan kiat-kiat darinya, karena hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa melakukannya. Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan makalah seratus dua puluh halaman tentang partitur selama satu malam jika bukan senior Chan? Aku katakan dia sinting karena dia memang sinting.”

“Aku anggap itu pujian, Jisung.”

“Enyahlah, kau bukan manusia.”

Celetukan Jisung selalu bisa mengundang tawa. Jeongin senang dapat berteman dengannya, setidaknya dapat menghibur hati dikala masa-masa sulit seperti ini. Chan mengulurkan cemilan padanya dan dengan senang hati Jeongin menjumput.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Jeongin? Kesusahan juga seperti teman-temanmu?”

Jeongin mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Aku baru selesai seperempat—“

“Seperempat?! Aku bahkan tidak mengawali apa pun! Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?” teriak Jisung menginterupsi. Chan tertawa mendengarnya.

“Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku.”

“Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi, ya, aku butuh bantuanmu.” Nada suara Jisung memberat, seperti tertekan. Mimiknya pun dibuat seolah-olah ia sungkan. “Aku, Seungmin, dan Jeongin akan mendatangi apartemenmu hari ini—“

“Aku tidak usah. Bisa kukerjakan sendiri,” potong Jeongin.

Jisung membola. “Apa? Kau yakin?”

“Ya. Selain itu, aku harus segera pulang dan mengerjakan sisanya. Lanjutkan diskusinya tanpaku, dan semoga beruntung kawan-kawan. Oh, Jisung, tenang saja, aku siap menjadi saksi matamu.”

Jeongin memberi ekspresi jempol dan berlalu pergi. Pukul sepuluh malam lewat tertera di layar ponsel, Hyunjin jelas sudah terlelap. Selama perjalanan pulang, Jeongin terus bersenandung. Pertama lagu yang akhir-akhir ia dengarkan, kedua lagu kesukaannya sejak dulu, ketika lagu yang ia rangkai sendiri bersama teman-temannya sebagai sebuah proyek kelompok.

Dari ventilasi, kamarnya terlihat gelap. Sesuai dugaan, Hyunjin tertidur lebih dulu. Posisinya tiarap dengan wajah menghadap jendela. Selimutnya tersingkap, Jeongin inisiatif membenarkan. Dengkurannya kali ini terdengar lebih halus, mungkin Hyunjin tidur baru-baru saja.

Ada sobekan kertas tertempel di dinding. Sebuah pesan. Jeongin menyalakan cahaya ponsel agar bisa membacanya. Di situ tertulis Hyunjin menyisakan ayam goreng yang ia beli tadi sore untuknya dan memintanya untuk segera makan setelah ia pulang. Jeongin tersenyum, dan pelan mengucapkan terima kasih di telinga Hyunjin yang sedang tertidur.

Hanya dengan cahaya ponsel, Jeongin makan di dapur sambil mencermati tugas yang ia kerjakan di kampus tadi. Masih banyak kesalahan dan Jeongin segera berdecak melihat hasilnya. Akan ada banyak perbaikan dan ia tahu jam tidur akan mulai berantakan mulai sekarang.

Selepas menyantap makan malam, Jeongin kembali pergi ke balkon. Mengambil sebuah air putih sebagai teman pelepas dahaga dan selimut demi menghangatkan diri dari terpaan angin malam. Jeongin menyemangati diri sendiri dan kembali menyalakan lampu ponsel. Meja kecil lipat dibuka dan ia mulai menekuni tugas mematikan.

Asyik mencorat-coret, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

“Kau bisa saja menyalakan lampu dan mengerjakannya di mejamu.”

Jeongin sontak menoleh, menemukan Hyunjin yang bangun dan terduduk di kasurnya. Wajahnya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

“Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang tidur. Kau harus bangun pukul dua nanti dan lampu di kamar ini terlalu cerah, bisa kesilauan.”

“Oh, ini semua karenaku? Aku merasa bersalah.”

“Tidak apa-apa, sungguh.”

Hyunjin menggeleng. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu. “Kerjakan di mejamu, Jeongin. Tutup pintu balkonnya, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.”

“Kenapa kau bangun?”

“Ini sudah pukul dua.”

Waktu benar-benar tidak terasa. Jeongin mengerjap tidak percaya. Ia memastikannya lewat ponsel dan benar, sudah pukul dua, lewat tujuh menit. Ia mengikuti perintah Hyunjin, membereskan perkakas tugas dan menutup pintu balkon. Gelasnya masih di luar dan Jeongin sudah terlalu malas untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Hyunjin menarik lacinya dan mengeluarkan semua buku desain, dan buku sketsa, dan buku-buku lainnya. Ia juga menyalakan laptop dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Jeongin masih berdiri mematung memeluk catatannya ketika Hyunjin ke luar, lelaki itu menatapnya heran.

“Ada apa?”

“Apa kau selalu seperti ini?”  
Hyunjin mengangguk. “Ya? Ada masalah?”

“Tidak, hanya saja, kau melakukan semua ini saat aku tertidur.”

“Ada kalanya aku tidak bangun sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku orang yang sulit bangun hanya dengan alarm, tetapi karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, tanpa alarm pun aku dapat bangun dengan sendirinya.”

“Itu hebat.”

“Terima kasih. Nah, bukankah kita punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan? Bagaimana dengan milikmu, Jeongin? Sesulit itu, kah? Baru kali ini kita bertemu pada jam-jam seperti ini.”

“Oh, ini. Ini memang cukup merepotkan.”

Hyunjin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Panggil saja aku jika kau butuh bantuan.”

Jeongin cemberut mendengarnya. “Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.”

“Hanya menawarkan bantuan. Sungguh, tepuk saja pundakku nanti, kita bisa mendiskusikannya bersama.”

Hyunjin mengakhirinya dengan senyum tulus, ia pun berbalik dan menekuni pekerjaannya. Jeongin dapat melihat sketsa kasar dalam bentuk digital dari layar laptopnya. Bagaimana Hyunjin menyempurnakannya membuatnya terkagum-kagum, itu benar-benar hebat. Ia memikirkan setiap detailnya, apa yang harus ditambah dan apa yang harus dikurangi. Hal itu menumbuhkan ide dan Jeongin buru-buru pergi ke mejanya.

Pukul lima pagi. Matanya sudah begitu berat dan Jeongin lanjut tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Diakhir kesadarannya, ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat tertutupi selimut.

Ia yakin Hyunjin yang melakukannya.

Ketika ia bangun dan menemukan jam di ponsel sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, Jeongin tersentak dan segera mengambil handuk. Ia terlambat, sungguh terlambat. Gawat, gawat, gawat. Mengapa alarmnya tidak menyala? Mengapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya teledor? Ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Jeongin menemukan Hyunjin ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah.

“Sudah bangun, ya? Selamat pagi.”

Namun Jeongin menghiraukannya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Suara guyur air yang terdengar terburu-buru membuat Hyunjin keheranan. Kurang dari lima menit Jeongin kembali ke luar dengan handuk di pinggang, melewati Hyunjin yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, mengemasi pakaian dari dalam lemarinya, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti.

“Ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?”

“Aku terlambat!” jawab Jeongin dari dalam sana.

“Terlambat apa?”

“Kuliah tentu saja!”

“Oh, jadi kau juga punya kelas di hari Minggu, ya? Sibuk sekali.”

Pergerakan Jeongin terhenti. Ia masih memasukkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam celana dan pertanyaan Hyunjin membuatnya bungkam. “Ini hari Minggu?”

“Ini hari Minggu, Jeongin.”

Kaki Jeongin terasa begitu lemas, ia jatuh terduduk. Benar-benar ceroboh. Ia hanya mengamati jam, tidak melihat tanggal dan hari. Jeongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Hyunjin dari luar.

“Aku baik! Tenang saja!” Jeongin berdecak. Bodohnya aku, lirihnya.

Jeongin mengenakan pakaiannya dengan semrawut. Wajahnya turut kusut. Handuk basah menggantung di pundak. Hyunjin yang duduk di sisi kasur tengah menertawakannya.

“Kau pasti tidak sadar hari ini hari Minggu.”

Jeongin mengangguk lemas. Ia kembali terduduk. “Rasanya energiku terkuras dengan sia-sia. Bangun secara mendadak bukan kebiasaanku. Jantungku terus berdegup tidak keruan.”

“Kau bisa kembali tidur.”

“Tidak, aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku.” Jeongin berjalan menuju balkon, menjemur handuk basah dan sontak berbalik menatap Hyunjin. “Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan cahaya matahari, bukan dengan latar cahaya lampu.”

“Kau bangun pukul sepuluh, dan sesuai jadwalku, pukul sepuluh adalah waktunya aku bangun. Tapi tadi agak lebih pagi—ah, lupakan saja.”

“Kau tidak pergi?”

“Ke mana?”

“Entahlah, proyek desain interior?”

“Oh, itu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua proyek bulan ini, jadi hari ini agak longgar. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana.” Hyunjin mengerling singkat pada Jeongin. “Kecuali jika kau yang memintanya. Kita bisa pergi menonton bioskop atau makan siang di luar.”

Jeongin menggeleng, ia berjalan melewati kasur Hyunjin dan kembali duduk di singgasana. “Ini. Tugas yang sedang kutunjuk ini. Ini adalah momok. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Segera. Tidak ada kata nanti.”

“Sayang sekali.”

“Ya, sayang sekali.”

“Apa kau suka es krim?”

Tahu-tahu Jeongin sudah berada di kedai gelato bersama Hyunjin dan meninggalkan tugas yang sudah seperti setengah nyawanya (tetapi ajakan Hyunjin masih lebih menggoda, lagipula lelaki itu bilang siap mentraktir).

* * *

Hyunjin bilang akan mengajarinya tarian secara gratis. Jeongin enggan sebab tubuhnya tidak seluwes itu, tulang dan sendinya kaku, mustahil baginya untuk menari. Namun, wajah Hyunjin yang begitu antusias membuat Jeongin sangat sungkan untuk menolak ajakannya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melarikan diri.

Lagu barat dengan tempo dan ketukan yang cukup cepat diputar dari laptop. Hyunjin di depannya dengan senyum lebar, sebentar lagi pasti akan mengulurkan tangannya—o-oh, itu dia.

"Sini tanganmu."

Jeongin menghela. "Hyunjin, sungguh aku—"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan memberimu gerakan yang sulit."

Lelaki ini begitu keras kepala, Jeongin tidak bisa membantah. Ia melangkah maju dan menyambut uluran tangan Hyunjin, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik, dibalik, punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada lelaki itu (Jeongin terbelalak karena kaget, astaga apa itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi), dan suaranya persis berada di telinga.

"Ikuti langkah kakiku."

Uh, oh, Jeongin merinding ketika suara itu langsung masuk ke dalam telinga, helaan napasnya pun mengenai kulit. Ia meneguk ludah gugup. Gugup karena ini tarian pertamanya, gugup karena tubuhnya dikontrol orang lain (bukan kehendaknya).

"Satu, dua, putar." Hyunjin mendorong Jeongin, memutar tubuh itu begitu mudah, lalu kembali memeluknya. "Lakukan hal yang sama tiga kali."

"B-bisakah aku mengatur napasku dulu?!"

Hyunjin terkekeh, ia melonggarkan pegangannya. "Silakan. Kau terlihat sangat grogi sekali."

"Memang. Tarian apa itu?"

"Itu dansa yang biasa ada di _ballroom_."

Jeongin mengerjap. "Aku kira kau akan mengajariku tarian modern. Kau tahu, seperti yang populer belakangan ini. Kpop atau _popping_?"

"Terlalu sulit."

Hyunjin melepaskan genggamannya dan mengganti lagu dengan lagu klasik yang penuh dengan nuansa Eropa. Alunan biola dan piano begitu kental, pun instrumen orkestra lainnya. Jeongin memainkan jari-jari sembari menanti apa yang akan Hyunjin lakukan padanya.

"Kau akan menemaniku latihan sore ini, Jeongin. Kau akan menjadi rekan dansaku."

"Kalau kau ingin latihan dansamu terhambat dan kacau karena berlatih dengan seorang amatiran, tentu, boleh saja."

Hyunjin kembali tertawa. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, Jeongin ragu-ragu ingin menyambut, namun Hyunjin menariknya dan Jeongin berakhir pasrah. Kedua jemari itu bersatu dengan padu, merekat dengan sempurna. Jeongin menatap wajah Hyunjin yang menyamping. Dari sini, titik hitam di bawah mata itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"Melangkahlah tiga kali, lalu berhenti. Putar badanmu satu kali, lalu liukkan tubuhmu ke bawah."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya."

Hyunjin tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengarahkan lengannya ke pinggang Jeongin, memeganginya kuat tanpa ada rasa sakit, sementara itu, ia meminta salah satu lengan Jeongin memegangi pundaknya.

"Malunya," tutur Jeongin dengan muka kemerahan.

Senyum Hyunjin membuat rasa gugup semakin menjadi-jadi. Musik masih mengalun, jarum jam terus berdetik. Hyunjin mulai melangkah, Jeongin mengikuti dengan gagap. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, ia berputar sekali, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Hyunjin yang tersenyum padanya—oh, gara-gara tabrakan itu, ujung hidung mereka sempat bersentuhan dan mata Jeongin membola sebab Hyunjin menurunkan tubuhnya, membuatnya meliuk turun sambil terus dipegangi, duh, duh, tulangnya bisa patah jika terus seperti ini.

Badannya kembali dibawa menegap. Cara yang sama kembali diterapkan. Tiga langkah terjalin, putar, ujung hidung bersentuhan, dan meliuk turun.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Lekas Jeongin melepaskan genggaman Hyunjin dan mundur sembari mengatur napas. "Aku ... aku tidak sanggup."

"Kita baru melakukannya dua kali?"  
Jeongin menatapnya tidak percaya. Dua kali tetapi sudah seperti puluhan kali.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aduh, aku merasa encok," keluh Jeongin seraya memegangi pinggangnya. "Kenapa hanya aku yang berputar dan melakukan—entahlah apa namanya, kayang mungkin?"

"Karena kau bagian wanitanya."

"Apa?!"

Hyunjin meraih tas, merogoh isi dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas tiket dengan desain warna kuning keemasan. "Ada kompetisi dansa minggu depan. Datanglah. Lihat aku mengangkat piala."

"Kau yakin bisa menang?"

Hyunjin mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Ada yang aneh disetiap Hyunjin berbicara. Kata-katanya seperti terselip sebuah mantra, membuat jantung Jeongin memompa lebih kuat per detiknya. Ganjil, tetapi Jeongin belum bisa menangkap apa yang menjadi inti, maka ia sendiri tidak bisa menggenapkan.

Perasaan nyaman muncul, dan Jeongin menduga kuat hal itu berasal dari sifat Hyunjin yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Jeongin memang tidak tahu seberapa banyak teman yang lelaki itu miliki, tetapi melihat dari pembawaannya terhadap Jeongin yang notabene semi-pendiam, ia yakin, Hyunjin mempunyai segudang sobat karib di luar sana.

Jeongin mengamati kertas kuning keemasan yang ia pegang. Permukaannya licin dan tampak mewah. Di sana tertulis alamat, tanggal, dan tulisan judul nama kompetisi berbahasa Inggris yang Jeongin kurang yakin apa artinya jika ia diminta menerjemahkan sendiri.

Hari Minggu kali ini cukup bermakna. Ia pergi bersama Hyunjin membeli gelato dan menari bersama walau hanya sebentar, selebihnya Jeongin kembali berkutat menyelesaikan tugas. Hyunjin tidur pukul sebelas, agak lewat dari jadwal yang sudah ia rancang. Ia terus berada di samping Jeongin sembari menonton tv dan mengemil kacang, tahu-tahu terdengar suara dengkur halus.

Badannya begitu besar sehingga Jeongin kesusahan mengangkatnya ke atas kasur.

* * *

  
Selain karena banyaknya orang yang berdatangan dengan pakaian necis, beberapa ada yang datang seolah-olah bangsawan Eropa, ada pula beberapa orang asing dengan rambut kuning dan pupil hijau, Jeongin menganga tidak percaya hanya pada satu orang yang kini ada di depannya. Yang juga menganga tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jeongin cepat.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku!"

Itu Jisung dengan balutan kemeja dan celana kain yang rapi seolah-olah sudah disetrika berkali-kali. Jeongin menatapnya heran, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pakaiannya yang sangat kasual. Hanya berbalut kaus, jaket _hoodie_ warna ungu tua, celana jin hitam, dan sepatu yang biasa ia pakai untuk kuliah. Pakaiannya memang agak kurang cocok untuk acara seperti ini, tetapi Jeongin tidak peduli, toh bukan dia yang menjadi bintang utama pertunjukan.

Dari tangan Jisung, terdapat lembar kertas kuning keemasan yang serupa dengan yang dimilikinya. Tiket kompetisi dansa.

"Jadi, kau suka acara seperti ini? Itu mengejutkan. Terakhir aku lihat kau melakukan _rap_ di sebuah bar, tahu-tahu hari ini langsung mengganti genre."

Jisung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia berdecak dan mengusak rambut. "Aku hanya ingin menonton seseorang hari ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga. Omong-omong, siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Padahal aku kira kita teman."

Jisung menjulurkan lidah, ia mengejek Jeongin dan berjalan masuk lebih dulu. Jeongin mengikuti, mereka duduk di tribun atas, bersebelahan; tidak janjian, tetapi seperti ada insting tersendiri bahwa mereka tetap harus bersama daripada harus duduk terpisah bersama dengan orang asing lainnya.

Jeongin mengedarkan pandangan, pertama kalinya ia menonton kompetisi dansa semacam ini. Tidak ada sorak-sorai penonton berlebihan seperti kompetisi tari modern yang biasa ia tonton secara tidak sengaja saat masih menengah atas. Tidak banyak yang berumur sama dengannya, dan Jeongin menemukan hanya dirinya yang berpakaian terlalu santai. Mungkin itu alasan Jisung mengubah setelannya dengan sangat formal, agar tidak mengundang pandangan heran dari orang lain.

Suara pembawa acara berkumandang, ia memberitahukan kompetisi akan segera dimulai. Lantunan musik mengalun indah. Jeongin melihat orang-orang di bawah sana, mulai diperkenalkan satu per satu, mereka adalah para juri berkompeten. Peserta mulai masuk ke dalam arena. Pria dan wanita berpasangan, dengan busana jas dan gaun terbaik. Riasan mereka pun tidak main-main, hasil karya tangan-tangan andal.

Hyunjin kebetulan menjadi peserta terakhir yang berjalan masuk. Nomor miliknya adalah tiga puluh. Jeongin tidak mampu berkata-kata saat ia melihat Hyunjin dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Lelaki itu begitu tegap, dengan jas yang sepertinya sangat mahal sekali. Tatanan rambutnya disingkap ke belakang, memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajah yang baru kali itu Jeongin lihat. Sekilas gadis-gadis di sebelahnya berteriak histeris sembari menyebut nama Hyunjin.

Wanita yang menjadi pasangan dansanya pun tidak kalah cantik, justru sangat cantik sekali. Tubuhnya anggun dengan porsi yang sempurna, alegori dewi turun dari nirwana. Jeongin tidak memperhatikan peserta lain, ia terfokus pada Hyunjin dan rekannya, meski tidak mengelak peserta lain juga tak kalah memesona.

Musik yang berbeda diputar, para peserta mulai berhadap-hadapan dengan rekan dansanya. Pembawa acara memperkenalkan nama dansa dan Jeongin langsung terpukau melihat orang-orang itu berdansa dengan laksmi di atas arena. Mereka seakan tidak memperdulikan orang lain lagi, yang mereka ingin hanyalah berdansa, dansa, dan dansa. Persetan jika suatu saat mereka akan bertubrukan (sepertinya tidak akan, Jeongin percaya mereka yang ada di sana itu semuanya adalah pro).

"Yang mana jagoanmu?"

Pertanyaan Jisung mengalihkan atensi. Jeongin menoleh, mendapati Jisung menonton lomba dengan tangan dilipat, sepertinya cemberut.

"Tiga puluh, aku rasa. Milikmu?"

"Dua satu."

Peserta nomor dua satu. Yang menari dengan sangat lihai itu, oh, gerakannya lembut dan teliti, Jeongin lihat orang-orang banyak menggaungkan si dua satu pula.

Tetapi, lupakan si dua satu, tiga puluh lebih menarik minat Jeongin saat ini.

Lagu berakhir, dansa pun berakhir. Selepas penilaian juri, pembawa acara mengumumkan nomor-nomor yang lolos ke tahap berikutnya. Jeongin berdiri sembari mengepalkan tangan, dalam hati berdoa semoga ia menyebut nomor milik Hyunjin.

"Tiga puluh!"

Dan terkabul. Jeongin sontak terduduk lemas, ia bernapas lega. Jisung yang berada di sebelah menertawakannya. Omong-omong, nomor jagoan milik Jisung disebutkan juga tadi. Mereka sama-sama lolos.

Jeda istirahat. Jeongin memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Jisung.

“Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?”

Jisung menatapnya tidak percaya. “Jeongin, sungguh? Aku pergi ke sini agar dapat melepas letih dari segala tugas yang mencekik dan kau justru menanyakannya bahkan saat mereka baru memulai kompetisi. Aku tahu kau begitu rajin, tapi tidak seperti ini.”

“Maaf,” jawab Jeongin pelan. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu stres.”

“Sangat, amat, stres. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang belum selesai, aku salah satunya. Seungmin, entah mengapa, mampu memahami tips yang diberikan senior Chan, dan dia menyelesaikannya dua hari yang lalu. Kau lebih seram, kau selesai hari Senin kemarin. Sekarang bukan hanya Chan saja yang seperti monster, tapi kalian juga!”

Jeongin tertawa galak mendengar keluhan Jisung yang mirip ibu-ibu cerewet. Ia merangkul pundak Jisung lalu menepuk punggungnya halus.

“Sudah, sudah. Aku yakin kau sebentar lagi akan selesai.”

“Aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi.”

Suara pembawa acara kembali menggema. Kompetisi kembali dimulai. Para peserta yang tersisa setengah dari jumlah awal memasuki arena. Jeongin mencari Hyunjin, si nomor tiga puluh—oh, itu dia, riasannya masih megah dan menawan. Jeongin spontan tersenyum melihatnya.

Tahap kedua menggunakan tarian yang lebih cepat, Jeongin lupa tadi apa namanya, tetapi sejauh yang ia lihat, mereka lebih banyak menggunakan hentakan kaki. Meski begitu, tidak ada satu pun yang melewatkan ritme dan tempo, Jeongin merasa semua peserta berdansa dengan perfek, namun mata juri yang tajam itu dapat melihat yang lebih darinya, entah poin apa dan yang mana.

Hal itu berakhir tanpa disadari. Jeongin dan orang-orang berdiri memberi tepuk tangan sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Para peserta membungkuk hormat. Pengumuman yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya diberitahu lewat pengumuman dinding, tidak dipanggil nomornya seperti diawal. Jeongin keringat dingin, berdoa agar si nomor tiga puluh terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ke finis.

“Kenapa kau memilih yang nomor tiga puluh, Jeongin?” tanya Jisung setelah berhenti bertepuk tangan.

“Karena dia hebat?”

“Huh? Kau bahkan sudah memilihnya bahkan sebelum lomba dimulai? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau penggemar tarian seperti ini.”

Jeongin tersenyum kaku. “Aku mengenalnya.”

“Oh?” Jisung sontak memegangi pundaknya. “Apakah ini kisah yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau paham maksudku, Jeongin. Apa dia teman sekamarmu? Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya yang tidak punya teman sekamar di apartemen murah itu, sedangkan kamar lainnya selalu penuh. Dua tahun berlalu dan akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman. Apa aku benar?”

Ada hal yang sering menarik perhatian Jeongin mengenai Jisung. Selain karena ia pandai menggunakan kata-kata setiap berbicara, Jisung juga mahir dalam menebak, Seungmin juga, tetapi Jisung berada pada level yang berbeda. Astaga, mengapa teman-temannya selalu memiliki keahlian yang mumpuni?

“Jisung, kau—kenapa bisa berpikir sejauh itu?”

“Aku benar ternyata!” Jisung berselebrasi dengan meninju-ninju udara. “Ey, kenapa tidak cerita, huh? Kenapa malah merahasiakannya?”

“Aku tidak merahasiakannya? Untuk apa aku menceritakannya pada kalian? Apa aku harus selalu lapor tentang semua yang terjadi padaku? Baiklah. Jisung, hari ini keset dapurku ketumpahan kopi.”

“Bukan seperti itu!”

Tahap ketiga. Tahap terakhir. Final. Jeongin berdiri, meliat para peserta masuk dengan wajah penuh beban sebab inilah saat penentuan semua latihan yang mereka dedikasikan setiap harinya. Jagoan Jisung, si nomor dua satu, masuk dengan wajah lebih tenang, mungkin sudah sering mengikuti kompetisi semacam ini, jadi mentalnya lebih terasah. Omong-omong soal Jisung, lelaki itu tidak banyak gerak seperti Jeongin yang sebentar berdiri, sebentar bertepuk tangan. Ketahuan sekali mana penonton pemula mana pro.

Lagi-lagi Hyunjin ke luar sebagai peserta terakhir. Jeongin terduduk lemas. Ia kalang-kabut meniti setiap wajah yang masuk, dan saat Jeongin melihat Hyunjin dengan mimik datar (dan porsi wajah yang hampir sempurna) ia begitu berterima kasih pada Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah memberikan keberuntungan padanya.

Posisi tangan Hyunjin yang berada di pinggang sang wanita mengingatkan Jeongin saat Hyunjin berlatih dengannya. Waktu itu, tangan itu juga memegangi pinggangnya. Salah satu tangan si wanita memegangi pundak Hyunjin, tetapi lebih terlihat menawan, tidak seperti Jeongin yang mirip menggenggam daripada dibilang memegangi.

Semua hal itu mengingatkan Jeongin seketika. Mereka melangkah dengan anggun. Satu, dua, tiga—

“Putar,” lirih Jeongin halus tanpa sadar. Jisung mengerjap, ia kira ia salah dengar.

Badan wanita itu turun dengan sempurna. Hyunjin memegangi punggungnya dengan saksama, sorot matanya intens seakan sedang jatuh cinta. Gerakan mereka terlihat sangat ayu, Jeongin menganga kecil takjub.

Ia membayangkan jika yang berdansa dengan Hyunjin di sana itu bukanlah si wanita, melainkan dirinya. Mereka berdansa dengan elok, melangkah, berputar, seakan tidak ada apa pun di dunia ini selain mereka berdua menikmati gerakan satu sama lain.

Jeongin menutupi mulutnya, ia terperanjat, ia bertemu dengan satu titik konklusi. Hyunjin benar-benar menjadikan rekan berdansanya seorang ratu semalam. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Ingin menangis sebab perlahan ia kembali merasa iri. Lagi-lagi Hyunjin membuatnya iri. Tetapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan itu mencengkeram dadanya dan Jeongin harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya berubah berantakan.

Belum selesai dansa berlangsung, Jeongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar. Jisung kelabakan bingung melihat Jeongin yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri.

“Jeongin, ada apa?” tanyanya mengejar.

Namun yang ia temukan adalah Jeongin yang tengah berderai air mata.

* * *

Pemilik apartemen tiba-tiba menemui Jeongin sesaat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar. Jeongin segera menyeka air mata dan tersenyum padanya. Beliau mengatakan ingin mengambil dua kasur di dalam yang tidak terpakai, Jeongin menyilakan. Sekarang hanya ada dua kasur yang jaraknya agak berjauhan, yang satu di dekat pintu masuk, satunya milik Hyunjin yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

Jeongin memandang kasur itu. Ia biasa menemukan Hyunjin tertidur di sana dengan pulas. Berangkat pukul delapan dan pulang pukul sembilan, alhasil yang ia temukan selalu dengkuran Hyunjin. Terkadang nyaring terkadang pelan dan halus. Sesaat setelah ia menutupi pintu, Jeongin terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya, ia ingin kembali menangis. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya, seharusnya jangan; jangan dan tidak perlu. Ia memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hyunjin ke depan yang notabene adalah teman sekamarnya.

Jeongin harus bertindak. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, jika terlalu lama akan berujung kaos. Ia tidak ingin itu, terlebih ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padanya dan Hyunjin. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

Pukul sebelas malam Hyunjin mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan baju kasual ala kadarnya. Tatan rambut sudah tidak keruan. Ada senyum tercipta di bibirnya.

“Jeongin?”

Jeongin menjawab dengan gumaman dari dapur. Ia tengah merebus air.  
Hyunjin menghampiri. “Apa tadi kau menonton perlombaannya?”

Jeongin mengangguk, masih memunggungi.

“Kupikir aku terlalu naif untuk memenangkan kompetisi kali ini, tapi setidaknya aku memperoleh nomor dua sebagai penari terbaik. Lagi-lagi Minho-_hyung_ yang keluar sebagai pemenang, aku kira kali ini aku akan berhasil mengalahkannya tapi ternyata belum. Bagaimana penampilanku, hmm?”

Jeongin masih belum ingin merespons, bahkan untuk membalik badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Hyunjin saja ia tidak sanggup. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya gugup.

“Jeongin?” Nada bicara Hyunjin mulai terdengar khawatir. Jeongin harap-harap cemas lelaki itu tidak membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba.

“Ini tidak akan berhasil.”

“Huh? Apa?”

Jeongin menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya dengan kasar. Ia lantas berbalik, menemukan Hyunjin menatapnya dengan mimik keheranan (yang membuatnya ingin mengempaskan kepala ke dinding).

“Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, mengerti?”

Hyunjin mengerjap bingung. “Jeongin? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik sa—“

“Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, sama sekali.”

Hyunjin mengatup bibirnya. Ia menyilakan Jeongin berbicara sepenuhnya.

Jeongin mendongak, menatap mata Hyunjin dengan kesungguhan. “Aku ... aku ... aku—ck, kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya?!”

“Memangnya—“

“Aku mulai menyukaimu, dan itu mengerikan. Kau harus pergi dari sini.”

Jeongin mengharapkan respons spontan dari Hyunjin. Misalnya wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi jijik, atau kata-kata cercaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Jeongin siap menerima itu semua, karena memang itulah risiko yang harus ia terima. Ia telah menangis banyak sebelumnya, membayangkan semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tidak apa-apa, ini semua salahnya karena telah merubuhkan tabir yang seharusnya dibangun dengan kokoh tanpa harus melunak sebab cinta dan lain hal.

Hyunjin masih menjadi patung. Berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, mulutnya memang terbuka sedikit dan alisnya terangkat. Ia terus menatap Jeongin, tidak terucap satu pun kata.

“Kau dengar apa kataku. Pergilah dari sini, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin menggeleng. “Kenapa aku harus pergi?”

“Kubilang, aku menyukaimu! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Memangnya kau mau hidup bersama dengan orang sepertiku? Apa kau gila? Cepatlah pergi!”

“Apa salahnya dengan menyukai seseorang?”

“Jelas salah. Kita teman sekamar. Kau laki-laki, aku laki-laki, dan kau masih bertanya di mana letak salahnya?”

“Maksudku cinta datang kapan saja, bukan?”

Jeongin berdecak. Ia melupakan teko yang memekik panas di belakang, waktunya untuk mengangkat air yang direbus—sekarang bukan itu yang terpenting. Hyunjin keras kepala dan ia sulit mencari alasan lain sebagai bahan melarikan diri.

“Jika kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang pergi.”

Jeongin ancang-ancang ingin beranjak, namun Hyunjin menahannya. Lelaki itu mematikan api dan menatap Jeongin dengan jarak pandang amat dekat. Tangannya terangkat memegangi pipi lawan, tatapannya intens.

Mata Jeongin terbelalak saat bibirnya dikecup. Singkat dan—membingungkan.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Jeongin sesaat Hyunjin memundurkan wajahnya.

“Aku juga menyukaimu.”

Jeongin mendorongnya mundur. “Jangan membuatku tertawa, Hyunjin. Kau menggunakan kesempatan ini agar aku mengurungkan niatku dan kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini, ‘kan? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sebodoh itu.”

Ia mengambil tas, membuka lemari dengan gegabah dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas dengan gaduh. Jeongin tidak percaya ia baru saja dicium orang ia suka, ingin senang tetapi juga ingin menangis, sebab kecupan itu berada pada momen yang tidak tepat.

“Jeongin, kau tidak perlu seperti ini.”

“Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?”

“Karena aku juga menyukaimu, aku sudah bilang itu.”

Jeongin menggeleng. “Kau pikir aku akan percaya?”

Hyunjin berlari mendekati pintu. Ia berdiri dan memblokir jalan. “Kau tidak akan kubiarkan ke mana-mana.”

“Aku bisa lewat balkon,” tunjuk Jeongin dengan ibu jari.

"Kau mau melompat?!"

"Yang benar saja. Aku bisa mengikat sprei menjadi tali dan turun seperti pemanjat tebing."

“Percayalah padaku, Jeongin. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Maaf telah menciummu, tapi kalau kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi bersamamu."

“Itu namanya menguntit, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi.”

“Kalau kau pergi, aku akan jadi penguntit!”

“Hyunjin!”

“Harus dengan apa aku membuktikannya padamu?” Hyunjin mendekati Jeongin, memegangi pundaknya. “Harus dengan apa?”

“Tidak perlu dibuktikan dengan apa pun, aku tidak akan pernah percaya.” Jeongin tertunduk. “Kau bahkan menciumku dan aku masih tidak percaya.”

“Padahal aku jarang sekali mencium seseorang, kecuali peliharaanku.”

“Oh, sekarang kau anggap aku peliharaanmu? Bagus. Sekarang permisi, aku harus melewati pintu itu.”

“Jeongin, kumohon. Jangan pergi. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Kita hanya butuh bicara.”

Jeongin menghela panjang. Ini semua benar-benar kacau, melewati semua batas ekspektasi. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ini terjadi. Harusnya semua sudah sesuai rencana. Ia terduduk di sisi kasur, meletakkan tas di bawah dan tertunduk. Semua teriakan tadi membuatnya lelah.

“Aku baru sadar sekarang hanya tersisa dua kasur.”

“Bibi pemilik apartemen mengambilnya tadi.”

“Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?” tanya Hyunjin. Jeongin mengangguk lemah. Hyunjin duduk perlahan, menata posisinya menghadap Jeongin. “Jeongin, dengar. Aku tidak benar-benar bangun pukul dua malam.”

Fakta itu cukup mengejutkan, membuat Jeongin mendongak dan menatap Hyunjin tidak percaya. “Apa?”

“Maksudku, ya, aku memang bangun tapi tidak benar-benar seperti yang terlihat—duh, bagaimana menjelaskannya.” Hyunjin menatap Jeongin dengan ekspresi bersalah. “Aku baru menerapkan kebiasaan itu ketika pindah ke sini, ketika aku bertemu denganmu.”

“Huh? Aku tidak mengerti?”

“Aku orang yang sulit bangun hanya dengan alarm. Tapi aku berusaha bangun apa pun yang terjadi pada pukul dua malam, supaya—supaya aku dapat menghindarimu.” Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. “Aku akan bangun pukul dua malam, mengerjakan proyek sebentar agar dapat tidur pagi dan tidak bertemu denganmu yang akan berangkat kuliah. Bangun lagi pukul sepuluh, bekerja sampai kelelahan, dan tidur pukul delapan malam, agar aku tidak bertemu denganmu yang baru pulang kuliah.”

“Kenapa kau ingin menghindariku? Kau melakukan itu semua dengan sengaja.”

Hyunjin mengangguk. “Benar. Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sadar aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.”

“Apa?”

“Aku langsung menyukaimu, dan itu salah. Aku harus pergi dari sini, begitu pikirku.”

Jeongin membola tidak percaya. Itu di luar skenario, melenceng amat jauh. Ia mencari dusta dari mata Hyunjin, yang tampaknya sulit untuk ditemukan, entah ia pandai menyembunyikannya atau semua itu memang tidak direkayasa.

“Sungguh?”

Anggukan Hyunjin terlihat mantap. “Bukan hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu, Jeongin. Aku sudah merasakannya, sejak awal. Tapi aku baru pindah, tidak mungkin langsung pindah lagi. Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku menjadi teman sekamar yang kerjanya hanya tidur. Aku tidak akan melihat kegiatanmu, tidak ada obrolan, hanya teman yang saling berbagi kamar. Tapi kau justru menungguku, Jeongin. Itu kesalahan pertamamu. Kau menungguku pulang, membuat sup ayam dan makan bersamaku, minum kopi bersama di balkon dan bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Kau menumbuhkan kebun bunga di dadaku, dan bunga-bunga itu semakin bermekaran. Pada akhirnya aku berpasrah, apa pun yang terjadi di masa depan, baik itu kau yang menendangku pergi atau lain hal karena kau jijik padaku, aku akan menerimanya dan menjalankannya.”

Kaki dan tangan Jeongin lemas selama ia mendengarkan penjelasan Hyunjin. Semua itu hampir tidak masuk akal, namun mata Hyunjin berkata sebaliknya. Ia ingin memeluk lelaki itu sekarang juga, mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya, atau salah Jeongin. Ini hanyalah skema Tuhan yang dirancang untuk mereka, namun mereka terus berusaha menyangkal dan inilah yang terjadi saat manusia berusaha memberontak.

Semua akan kembali pada kebenaran dan Jeongin merinding karena titik demi titik mulai terhubung satu sama lain. Membentuk jalinan kasih tidak kasat mata, tetapi dapat dirasa dengan hati.

“Kau tidak tahu betapa banyaknya kembang api meledak di kepalaku mendengar kau juga menyukaiku—oh, aku sampai tidak mendengar kata selanjutnya, bagian kau menyuruhku pergi. Saat kau mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya baru aku sadar. Dengar, ini mutualisme. Aku dan kau sama-sama merasakan hal yang sama, dan derita yang sama. Jadi, jangan pergi, oke?”

“Kau tidak berbohong, ‘kan?”

“Sepatah kata pun tidak ada.” Hyunjin menggenggam tangan Jeongin. “Kau harus tahu, ketika kita berdansa, sulit bagiku mengatur napas. Saat aku ada diperlombaan hari ini, pada rekan dansaku, aku melihatmu, aku membayangkanmu yang sedang berdansa denganku, bukan dia. Itu salah tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku rasa itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku hanya berada di peringkat dua, para juri itu tahu pikiranku tidak berada pada tempatnya."

Jeongin membalas genggaman Hyunjin. Menatap tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Rasanya hangat dan menyebarkan perasaan aman.

"Kau baru memulai. Aku sudah menyukaimu berhari-hari, Jeongin."

“Maaf telah berlaku egois,” tutur Jeongin pelan. “Aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.”

“Aku mengerti. Memang semengerikan itu pengalamannya.”

Jeongin tersenyum pada Hyunjin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hyunjin lantas menyatakan ultimatum.

“Dengan begini, aku tidak akan bangun pukul dua malam lagi.”

* * *

  
Jisung menceritakan semuanya pada Seungmin dan Chan, tentang ia dan Jeongin yang menonton kompetisi dansa _ballroom_ dan Jeongin yang tiba-tiba beranjak menangis. Tentu Jeongin dilempari berbagai pertanyaan dan ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala sembari mengatakan bahwa matanya kemasukkan serangga tapi kini semua baik-baik saja.

“Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kalian harus lihat matanya yang kemerahan. Itu bukan sekadar kemasukan serangga, Jeongin.”

“Anggap saja aku begitu terharu melihat pemandangan orang-orang itu berdansa.”

“Omong kosong.”

Rentetan pertanyaan itu berhenti saat Jeongin memutuskan untuk pulang pergi dan membawa semua buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dari kejauhan Jisung meneriakinya pengecut dan Jeongin mengangkat jari tengahnya sebagai hadiah balasan.

Dadanya berdegup tidak keruan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kali ini akan berbeda, jauh berbeda. Hyunjin mungkin atau tidak mungkin tidur seperti sedia kala, tetapi ia sudah bilang tidak akan kembali menekuni jadwal yang sama. Ia tidak akan bangun dini hari lagi. Ia tidak perlu menghindari Jeongin lagi.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, Jeongin menarik napas panjang, bersiap dengan segala apa pun yang terjadi. Ini pukul sembilan dan lampu di kamarnya menyala.

Gagang pintu diputar, kepala menilik masuk. “Hyunjin? Aku pulang?”

Ada sedikit rasa malu mengatakannya. Memalukan jika ia menemukan Hyunjin ternyata kedapatan tertidur di kasur. Jeongin menutup pintu dengan pelan, batinnya masih merapal doa.

Ketika ia berbalik, Hyunjin menerjangnya dari depan, memenjarakan dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh berada di kiri dan kanan, membuat punggung Jeongin menubruk pintu di belakangnya dan bibirnya dicium dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Hyunjin?!”

“Haaa, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau harus selalu pulang pukul sembilan? Bukankah itu terlalu larut?” Hyunjin menciumi bibirnya lagi, menciumi pipinya. “Pulanglah sebelum itu.”

“T-tidak bisa. Memang sudah seperti itu jadwalku.”

“Bagaimana dengan semester depan?”

“Entahlah,” Jeongin hampir tidak kuasa dengan segala ciuman yang menerpanya bertubi-tubi. “Mungkin akan lebih larut—hei, biarkan aku meletakkan buku-buku ini dulu.”

“Lempar saja.”

Jeongin memegangi wajah Hyunjin, membuat bibirnya mengerucut. “Kau yang akan kulempar nanti, Tuan Hwang.”

“Hehe, ini menyenangkan.”

“Apanya?”

“Menciumimu.”

Semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi Jeongin, tidak jelas tapi agak terlihat dari jarak di mana wajah Hyunjin berada.

“Aha! Jeongin tersipu! Manis sekali,” teriak Hyunjin agak mengejek.

“Sudahlah, sana menjauh,” rengek Jeongin seraya mendorong tubuh Hyunjin.

“Tidak mau.”

“Menjauh atau kutendang.”

“Satu kali lagi. Satu cium lagi.” Hyunjin menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Ia menerapkan _aegyo_ dan Jeongin meringis melihatnya.

Sejak awal Hyunjin memang sudah keras kepala, sulit untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaannya, karena ia selalu punya berbagai macam jurus untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Jeongin.

Hyunjin menutup matanya saat Jeongin mendekat dan merekatkan bibir, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan Jeongin dapat merasakan bibir Hyunjin bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lelaki itu membuka matanya, kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jeongin sebelum beranjak mundur.

“Hei, aku buat sup ayam.”

Alis Jeongin terangkat. Selain mendesain dan menari, sekarang Hyunjin juga bisa memasak? Apalagi yang lelaki ini bisa lakukan?

“Benarkah? Hebat seka—“

“Tapi bumbunya instan, tidak meracik sendiri.”

Bibir Jeongin lantas tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

.

  
.

  
.

  
Selesai.

_A Prima Vista_ /aː ˌpri.maː ˌvis.taː/

  * at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> fic hyunjeong oneshot paling panjang yang kebablasan ngetiknya ;-; makasih sudah baca sampai sini!


End file.
